vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
罪の名前 (Tsumi no Namae)
and |singers = Hatsune Miku |producers = ryo (music, lyrics) * Yuu (illustration) * Nack (video encoding) |links = }} Background "Tsumi no Namae" is a newly written song for the video game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- X by the popular producer ryo, featured as the game's opening theme. SEGA has described it as a magnificent song with a deep meaning behind the lyrics. It was uploaded to Niconico and YouTube on June 10, 2016. It has reached the Hall of Fame and Hall of Legend, quickly achieving many views. The song is about a girl who, as a baby, was cursed to be ugly by the goddess of fate. People treated her differently because of this, calling her a monster and saying she isn't human. The girl only has a single wish: to meet a friend. Eventually, a blind boy defends her and stops the other people from bullying. The girl and boy become friends and, because the girl has low confidence, he gifts her a white lily flower. The goddess of fate sees this act of kindness and out of malice casts a spell on the boy, giving him back his eyesight and allowing him to look at her. The flower turns black as a bad omen and the girl believes she is being punished and does not deserve love. But the boy declares that he will always be at her side, thus breaking the goddess' spell. Lyrics |-|Japanese lyrics= |-|Approved English lyrics= Written by an unknown artist for the English version of the video game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- X. '' The Goddess of Fate saw me and said "What a cute little baby! I know! Let's cast a spell on her and have some fun!" My sunken eyes, my bony body When people see me, they all say "Monster! You're not human like us!" But I don't think It's sad, I mean If I did, I'd tear up once again If my one wish could come true I'd like to have one friend in this world Life is a wonderful thing! I wish I could think like that... "Why do people hate rats?" "Because they're filthy," they said, laughing "Then please tell me, as I have no sight... Between blind illogical prejudice and rats, Which is filthier to you?" I said to them as they shrank away "Don't do it again!" Why, when I'm happy Do the tears flow down my cheeks? If I could become whoever I want I would become a normal girl for you My chest aches with the thought Why am I me? You are a gentle girl But you always blame yourself I want to soothe you I know, this flower blooming here, I present it to you It's a beautiful white lily I'll lay it down beside you The Goddess of Fate is cruel "The look on your face When you'll see this horrid child? What a sight!" She casts a spell to heal my eyes The flower turns black, the color of darkness An unlucky black lily "It's a present from him, Now pick it up!" Ah, this must be my punishment, I mean I loved without regard to status It would be better to die But you shout "Do not cry! I will stand by your side until death! From today, you are a normal girl!" And look! The nightmarish spell Appears to have been lifted Derivatives |human = |producers = Soraru (mixing) |categories = Human Cover |links = nn sm29027510; yt MKcQxgN6u5c }} |arrangement = |fanmadepv = }} Other media appearances Video games This song was featured in the following video games: * Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- X Gallery X Module Cantatrice.png|Miku's ''Cantatrice module for the song "Tsumi no Namae", designed by Yu. From the video game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- X. External links Official Unofficial Category:Original songs Category:Japanese songs Category:Songs featuring Hatsune Miku Category:Video game songs